In rural areas, it is common for mailboxes to be mounted on posts at the roadside. In many instances, a mail box may be damaged or broken off due to impact from the snow from the snowplow, and other foreign objects such as ice, dirt, stone, etc. Therefore, there is a need for a mailbox that can deflect the snow thrown by the snowplow to minimize the damage on the mailbox.